Various pets such as dogs, cats, ferrets, and the like are frequently transported by the use of pet carriers or pet “taxis”. Not only do these carriers make easy work of transporting the pet when required, but they also make great daily living quarters for the pet while away from home.
However, one (1) aspect of the pet's life that they do not provide for is when the pet needs to go to the bathroom. Should they be left free, they will most likely become lost in unfamiliar surroundings. Pets that are not accustomed to leashes are prone to fighting the leash, slipping out, and becoming lost as well.
While a separate litter box can be carried, they are large, bulky, and difficult to transport. Should the pet be forced to urinate or defecate in the carrier, it is a messy situation for the pet and owner alike.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which a pet can be easily transported, but still be afforded the use of bathroom facilities in a manner that addresses the problems as described above.